Talk:Carley (Video Game)
I've had issues giving Carley food, I offer it to her, yet she will refuse to accept. I do however receive a notification letting me know I offered it to her, so I assume this effects our relationship even though she doesn't accept the food. Does it maybe depend on what type of food I offer her? -- Shoopuffs 09:46, July 2, 2012 (UTC) : You are correct. spoilers ahead! Carley will only accept an apple, commenting about how she used to have an apple and granola for breakfast. Offering her anything else will fail. I noticed this on a second playthrough. -- Anonymous 8:48, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Both Doug and Carley will only accept the apple. I suggest asking Katjaa for the food, since she will refuse it. Kenny will appriciate it anyway. Kaffe4200 09:57, July 2, 2012 (UTC) The trailer for Ep. 2 shows Carley giving Lee a snack bar, which does not happen in either of my saved games, regardless of whether I have her one in Ep. 1 or not, or the choices I made. Has anyone had this happen in their game? 19:25, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :I've noticed several inconsistencies like that. The trailer for Ep. 2 shows Lee and Lilly arguing about how Lee was always against her father, yet it didn't happen. Ghost Leader (talk) 05:59, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :I hope the Walkers eat Ben alive alive while he screams for Lee's help out of the top of his lungs! Carley died because he was stupid enough to belive the bandits and wasn't man enough to tell the truth, and because of that chicken shit Lilly killed Carley cold blooded, :'-(, Carley was my favorite, I thought she and Lee had something goin' on, and thats what I hoped for,because we have to choose her fate in episode 1, between her or Doug, I chose her and I thought she would never die because it doesn't make any sense leting a character die so that you can save to other, so that it can die 2 episodes later, I don't think I liked episode 3, if Carley were alive maybe things would've been different - Eduardo SC (EduardoSC (talk) 09:40, August 31, 2012 (UTC)) I care nothing for dumb people in a game, Duck has an excuse, but Carley...no, i don't like her anymore, and i was glad when i chose Doug who saved Lee's ass millions of times. Does anyone else think she looks a bit like Robin Scherbatsky from HIMYM? Rise and Shine Dr. Freeman (talk) 15:04, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't Carley's status be "Determinant"? If Doug is saved in Episode 1, she'd be eaten by walkers and as a result be Undead, rather than Dead. Same goes vice versa for Doug. 23:49, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Why would it be Determinant? We never see her turn if Doug is saved, so she could've been devoured to the point where reanimation wasn't possible. She dies no matter what. Shellturtleguy (talk) 00:04, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Someone needs to rewrite the page for Carley. As you can see, it's completely empty. Someone deleted all of it, I guess... -BamaFanBryan (talk) 15:02, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Rebecca Can you mention her extreme similarities to rebecca chang from the rising dead?-- 03:28, June 21, 2013 (UTC) thats not the point. look all they did was let carly's fate end. thats not bad, in fact thats really intresting. and yeah sure i didnt like it either when they let carly go but at least clemintine is alive. maybe at the time we play the new season, we could find 2 people like carly and lee. 04:00, November 10, 2013 (UTC)maya Dead instead Determinant Why are not Carley and Doug listed Determinant?I don't think one of them is dead directly when one of them is getting killed by walkers.Didn't one of them become a walker?I think one of them becomes a walker if one of them is saved by Lee.Because Brie's death is similar to Carley's and Doug's (Determinant).''We know that Brie gets killed by walkers and she's later seen as a zombie. 19:12, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :It is assumed that Carley/Doug was devoured fully and nothing was left to reanimate, so Carley and Doug are listed as "Dead" when one dies in Episode 1. [[User:SilentGlaive|SilentGlaive]][[User talk:SilentGlaive| '''Knowledge is']]''' power''' 19:36, November 30, 2013 (UTC)